Homem-Formiga (Filme)
n | Aparições = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * * * * * * ** Vilões: * ** * ** * Outros Personagens: * ** ** * * Baskin-Robbins ** Dale * * Frank * ** ** * * Ernesto * Emily * Carlos * * * ** ** * Ignacio * Locais: * * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** Câmaras Futuras **** **** *** ** *** * Sokovia * Itens: * * ** * Armadura do Homem de Ferro * * * * * Bomba de Implosão de Partícula Pym Veículos: * * | Enredo = Scott Lang, um ladrão armado com a habilidade de diminuir de tamanho, mas aumentar em força, deve abraçar seu herói interior e com seu mentor, o Dr. Hank Pym, planejar e realizar um assalto para proteger o segredo da sua armadura de Homem-Formiga de uma nova geração de ameaças. | Elenco = * Paul Rudd como Homem-Formiga / Scott Lang, um ladrão contratado por Hank Pym para invadir a Tecnologia Pym e impedir Darren Cross. * Michael Douglas como Homem-Formiga / Dr. Hank Pym, o fundador da Tecnologia Pym, inventor da armadura do Homem-Formiga, descobridor das Partículas Pym, e o Homem-Formiga original. O Dr. Pym desconfia dos super-heróis devido a algo que aconteceu com sua falecida esposa, Janet van Dyne, no século 80. * Evangeline Lilly como Hope van Dyne, a filha de Hank Pym e Janet Van Dyne. Existe inimizade entre entre ela e seu pai sobre o fato da armadura do Homem-Formiga ser passada para Scott Lang, em vez de para ela. * Corey Stoll como Jaqueta Amarela/ Darren Cross, o atual CEO das Tecnologias Pym, renomeada como "Tecnologias Cross." * Bobby Cannavale como Oficial Jim Paxton, noivo de Maggie * Michael Peña como Luis, um membro da equipe de Scott Lang. * Judy Greer como Maggie, ex-esposa de Scott Lang * David Dastmalchian como Kurt, um membro da equipe de Scott Lang. * Wood Harris como Oficial Gale * Tip "T.I." Harris como Dave, um membro da equipe de Scott Lang. * John Slattery como Howard Stark * Hayley Atwell como Agente Peggy Carter * Abby Ryder Fortson como Cassie Lang * Martin Donovan como Mitchell Carson, uma figura do passado de Hank Pym com conexões com a S.H.I.E.L.D. e Darren Cross. * Gregg Turkington como Dale, the a manager of a Baskin-Robbins. * Anthony Mackie como Falcão / Sam Wilson * Chris Evans como Steve Rogers * Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes * Hayley Lovitt como Vespa / Janet van Dyne Stan Lee faz uma aparição como bartender. O membro do elenco original de Saturday Night Live, Garrett Morris, faz uma aparição no filme como o motorista do táxi. O comediante Tom Kenny forneceu a voz para um coelho de pelúcia que Scott deu para Cassie em seu aniversário. A estrela do Youtube Anna Akana fez uma aparição como uma escritora que conhecia o Falcão.Jordi Mollà gravou uma cena como Castillo, um general panamenho do qual Hank rouba um microfilme na década de 1980, mas a cena acabou sendo cortada do filme. Patrick Wilson, Matt Gerald, e Kevin Weisman foram escalados para papéis não divulgados, antes de saírem do projeto em Julho de 2014. O papel de Wilson foi mais tarde revelado como sendo o de Jim Paxton, o qual acabou indo para Bobby Cannavale. Jordan Peele também foi escalado para o filme, mas teve de abandonar o projeto devido a conflitos de agenda. | Notas = * Edgar Wright era o diretor original do filme, mas ele abandonou o projeto em Maio de 2014 "devido a diferenças em sua visão do filme e a da Marvel Studios. Diretores que a Marvel considerou para substituir Wright incluem , , e . oficialmente se juntou ao projeto como seu novo diretor duas semanas após Wright sair, enquanto McKay se juntou ao projeto como um escritor. * O filme começou a ser filmado em 6 de Dezembro de 2014. Galeria Ant-Man (film) poster 006.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 007.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 015.jpg Darren Cross (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Ant-Man 001.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 016.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 017.png Ant-Man (film) banner 001.jpg Ant-Man (film) poster 018.jpg Vídeos Trailer Ant-Man_-_Official_Debut_Trailer Ant-Man Debut Trailer - Fannotation Meet Darren Cross of Cross Technologies from Marvel's Ant-Man|Meet Darren Cross Geral Comics History 101 Who Is Ant-Man?|Comics History 101: Who Is Ant-Man? New Ant-Man Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Entrevistas Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Evangeline_Lilly_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Michael_Douglas_and_Paul_Rudd_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Peyton_Reed_Interview Ant-Man Corey Stoll on Becoming Yellow Jacket Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man|Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-Man | Curiosidades = *O filme estava originalmente agendado para lançar em 06 de Novembro de 2015, mas foi mais tarde adiantado para 31 de Julho de 2015, e então para 17 de Julho do mesmo ano. *Daren Cross se refere ao Homem-Formiga como "Tales to Astonish," uma referência a série de quadrinhos que introduziu Hank Pym. *O membro do elenco original de Saturday Night Live, Garrett Morris, faz uma aparição no filme como o motorista do táxi. Morris interpretou o Homem-Formiga na esquete "Superhero Party" do SNL clássico. * Os cineastas originalmente queriam que Scott trabalhasse no Chipotle, mas a cadeia de restaurante não gostou particularmente do contexto em que a sua marca teria sido utilizada. Antes de pensarem no Baskin-Robbins, Jamba Juice foi considerado. | Links = Filmes Marvel }}